


Two Matching Scars

by runwithneedles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poe And Ben Are Bros, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, idk i just got this idea watching TROS the second time round with the fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-20 08:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runwithneedles/pseuds/runwithneedles
Summary: leetle drabble about Poe and Ben.
Relationships: Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Two Matching Scars

Poe pushes himself back from the table. He is incredibly full. He thinks, in fact, that he may pop, or fall asleep, or both. Ben has already done the second, and Poe looks at him for a little while. It feels like no time at all, and it feels like ten thousand fucking years ago that Rey dragged him into the base. Even with the Force to help her, and her desperation driving her, he must have been a heavy load. 

That was a rough time, those first two weeks. It was fully a month ago now. Solo hadn’t woken up for the first five days, and Rey would not leave him. She had told them everything then, and it had seemed unbelievable. But Ben was only the second deserter to fall into their lap. His case had been extreme of course, but within days the stormtroopers, and yes, even officers, some very high-ranking, had begun to stream in, bloody and exhausted from their various escapes, and full of stories at once different and similar to Ben’s. 

It honestly makes Poe even more tired to think of it. He didn’t study how to assist people in de-radicalizing themselves.He didn't study what to do with war criminals in a movement that employed every mind control tactic known to any species. That wasn’t a class in the little building on Yavin. Rey had told him to do what Leia would have done, and that had served them well. 

Anyway it was not relevant now. Ben had saved him today as well. Slavers still prowled the more destitute systems, and Poe had been horrifyingly outnumbered. The rubber had hit the road, and now he’d trust the tall lanky man across from him with his life in a heartbeat.

He does have one question though, and he decides to disturb Ben’s sleep for it. 

“Hey” 

Ben opens his eyes. One eye. 

“Yeah?”

“Did she really stab you?”

Ben chuckles deep down in his chest and leans back again, closing his eyes. When he opens them there’s so much love there Poe almost can’t return the gaze. 

“Yes she did. Thank fuck.” Ben lifts his shirt and Poe realizes he’s never seen underneath it. The scar is small but distinct. Ben turns and shows him the matching scar on his back. Poe laughs aloud in spite of himself. 

“Sorry. She just…..she’s never done anything halfway, has she?”

“No.”

Ben sinks into silence again, still smiling. 

“But do you know what, Dameron?”

“Mm”

Ben takes a deep breath, like he’s not quite sure he should say what he’s about to say. 

“I was happy when she did it. I was so kriffing miserable, stuck there, trying to find a way out of the ratfuck maze I helped build……..it seemed like an easy out.”

Poe sits up straighter: he’s not a genius necessarily but he does know what raw vulnerability looks like. He flashes the biggest, warmest smile he’s got in him. 

“A good thing she’s not one for those either.” he says.  
“I’d be asteroid dust if she’d left you to die and I can’t bear to think about what your death would have done to her.” Poe heaves a sigh. 

“ I need a damn shower and then a nap, man.”

Ben drags himself up and offers him a hand, and Poe takes it.


End file.
